


young, wild and free

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama always has bruises in weird places and everyone is confused/worried/intrigued</p>
            </blockquote>





	young, wild and free

**Author's Note:**

> i just liked the idea that hinata would get really excitable when he's horny and would accidentally give kageyama hickies in such weird places
> 
> this is probably terrible bc im so bad at writing in character fics but pls read it anways, also title is b.a.p bc my loves

“Kageyama, what happened to your knee?”

“Knee?” Kageyama questions, looking up where he’s staring at his water bottle to face

“Yes, your knee. You know that bendy thing in the middle of your leg,” Sugawara answers back, his voice soft as if he was talking to a small child. “I was just wondering where you got that bruise.”

A sharp blush appears on Kageyama’s face. Shit. He’d completely forgotten about the bruise. He quickly looks down to check how bad it looks and his breath hitches slightly when he sees how far it’s spread, starting at the top of his knee and disappearing under the material of his uniform shorts. It’s a blotchy, deep purple colour and it should look disgusting but Kageyama kind of loves it.

When he looks back up at Sugawara, he’s got a confused look on his face and Kageyama wishes he could will his blush to go away. “I- I umm..” he stutters, struggling to come up with an explanation that didn’t involve an overexcited Hinata and his desire to mark. “Well I-”

“We were walking home and he fell over a garden wall,” Hinata says, laughing as he walks up behind Sugawara. “One minute he was ranting about the milk in the school vending machines, the next he was halfway into this persons garden. It was so funny, I wish you’d seen.”

Sugawara lets out a light chuckle and looks back down at Kageyama before shaking his head. “Be more careful okay, we can’t have you sat out of nationals just because a wall got the better of you.” Before Kageyama can even get a word in his defence, Sugawara’s heading off towards Daichi and he’s left alone with Hinata.

Hinata slides down the wall to sit next to Kageyama, still laughing under his breath even as he steals Kageyama’s water bottle to take a massive swig, Kageyama kinda wants to punch him but when Hinata leans his body against his, he feels himself relaxing slightly. That is, until he feels small fingers poking at his bruise. A moan gets caught in his throat when Hinata pushes his fingers down harder and both of their heads immediately snap up to stare at each other.

Kageyama’s blush returns, and the feeling of embarrassment spreads through his body but Hinata only looks hungry for more. “We’ll come back to this later,” Hinata murmurs, his face too close to Kageyama’s for comfort. His eyes are dark, and Kageyama can only nod.

It’s gonna be a long night.

-

It’s a week later, and Kageyama’s in the club room, in the process of pulling his shirt over the top of his head when he’s jolted by fingers pressing against his back. He hisses in pain and the hand retreats before Kageyama turns round to see the offender.

“Woah, there’s even more on your stomach,” Nishinoya exclaims, moving closer to take a proper look at the bruises dotted across Kageyama’s torso. Kageyama just stands frozen, staring down at the awed look on Nishinoya’s face as he brings up his hand to poke at more of them. “What even happened man?”

Kageyama’s eyes dart around the room, searching for Hinata but there’s no sight of him. Fuck. That means he’s gonna have to come up with a reason all by himself.

“Well, we went to v-visit my cousins over the weekend and they- they have one of those nerf gun things right,” Kageyama stutters, praying to whoever’s listening that he at least sounds vaguely believable. “Apparently, I’m a good target.” He finishes off his story with an awkward laugh and he knows he’s fucked.

Nishinoya is silent for a couple moments and Kageyama holds his breath, preparing himself to run but Nishinoya just breaks down into giggles, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. “Oh man, sorry, I’m just picturing ‘Uncle Kageyama’,” he wheezes, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. “It’s beautiful, oh my god, thank you so much for sharing that image with me.”

Nishinoya keeps laughing as he walks out of the club room and off the gym and Kageyama lets out the breath he’d been holding. How he’d gotten away with that, he’ll never know. What he does know however, is that he needs to have words with Hinata, concerning his near obsession to cover Kageyama in marks.

-

It’s been a few weeks since the last incident, and since then Kageyama has been attempting to train Hinata to stop giving him hickies in such visible places. It’s mostly working, but that doesn’t stop him from getting changed right in the corner of the club room. You can never be too safe.

He’d checked all the obvious places in his mirror this morning and aside from his upper thighs, he’d found himself clear of marks. Kageyama is certain that he’s in the clear and he’ll have yet another worry free practise. That is until he catches bite marks out of the corner of his eye, just underneath his elbow. What the fuck?

Kageyama storms into the gym and over to Hinata, roughly grabbing him by the wrist before dragging him outside. He ignores Tsukishima’s muttered ‘looks like another lovers quarrel’, too annoyed to care and pushes Hinata up against the wall.

“Bakageyama, get off me,” Hinata shouts before pulling his wrist out from the taller boys grip. “What’s up with you, jeez?”

“This,” Kageyama growls, pointing to the reddened bite mark on his arm. It looks fresh, even though Kageyama knows it must’ve been done last night and honestly he doesn’t know how he’s getting out of this one. “This is what’s up with me.”

Hinata blanches, looking between Kageyama face and the mark a couple times, before bursting into laughter. “Oh my god Kageyama, I’m s-so sorry,” he chuckles. “Jesus, how did I even bite you there?” His laughter doesn’t stop, only getting more and more hysteric as he continues to look between the bruise and the incredulous look on Kageyama’s face.

“It’s not funny, shithead. How am I gonna explain a massive, red bite mark just in the middle of my arm?” Kageyama is beyond pissed but it just doesn’t seem to be getting across to Hinata, who’s had to sit down on the floor from how hard he’s laughing. “Stop fucking laughing.” He lightly kicks Hinata in the side, but even that doesn’t seem to stop him.

“You know what, fuck this, “ Kageyama says and starts to walk back into the gym. “If anyone asks, I’ll just say your sister bit me.”

Hinata’s still laughing five minutes later, when Daichi has to go and physically pick him up from the floor and drag him onto the court.

-

When Kageyama walks into the gym the next day, there’s a small crowd of people gathered round Hinata and Kageyama is so tempted to just turn around and walk straight back out. This can’t be good.

He drops his water bottle by the wall, before reluctantly walking over to the rest of his team. Kageyama has a terrible feeling that he’s somehow going to be involved in whatever Hinata’s done and he’s not looking forward to it. At the sound of his footsteps, everyone turns around, barely contained smiles on their faces and Kageyama knows that he was right to feel bad about this.

Nobody says anything as he approaches, but Kageyama can tell they’re all bursting to say something to him. Even Sugawara is practically bouncing on his feet with uncontainable excitement. Kageyama chooses to ignore his team mates, and instead centre his focus on Hinata. He immediately regrets this however, when he catches sight of the ridiculously big mark on the side of Hinata’s neck and his earlier urges to flee return tenfold.

He’d done that. He’d make that mark. And they all knew.

That’s why his team mates were looking at him with such glee. Hell, even Tsukishima had cracked a smile. His eyes don’t leave Hinata, too terrified to even make eye contact with anyone else and the shorter boy starts to fidget under his gaze.

“Kageyama I’m sorry, th- they just caught me off guard and I hadn’t even realised there was a mark there and I didn’t know what to say so I might have accidentally told them that you bit me but I didn’t mean to, please don’t hate me.” Hinata speaks so quickly that Kageyama can only catch half of his words but he gets a basic understanding of what Hinata was trying to say. He’s probably blushing but Kageyama knows that he deserves this. It’s his own fault, I mean he was the one that left the massive mark on Hinata’s neck.

He lightly flicks Hinata on the forehead, before muttering ‘sorry’ under his breath. Everyone else takes this as their cue to leave, suddenly remembering that this was actually supposed to be a practise session, leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone in the corner of the gym.

“No, no you don’t need to apologise, I mean it’s not like I didn’t like it right,” Hinata says, a faint blush still dusting his cheeks.

Kageyama thinks back to the night before, thinks back to how Hinata had practically begged Kageyama to bite him as he slowly fucked into him. He’d restrained himself for a while, slightly worried about hurting the smaller boy but he couldn’t help himself from sinking his teeth into the crook of his neck as he fucked himself through his orgasm.

His dick twitches at the memory and Kageyama immediately steers his mind onto a different train of thought, because trying to play volleyball with a semi was a big no. Hinata seems to realise what Kageyama’s thinking about and he wraps a hand around Kageyama’s wrist and leans up onto his tip toes to whisper into his ear, “Mum’s still off visiting family so the house is empty again tonight. Reckon you could fuck me even harder than yesterday?”

Kageyama chokes down a moan and rips his hand out of Hinata’s grip before storming onto the court. Nobody mentions that he’s the colour of a tomato and nobody questions it when the pair practically run to get their things at the end of practise.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want i have a twitter - @JEANKlRSCHTEINS


End file.
